heroesnbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapid Cell Regeneration
Rapid Cell Regeneration (also known as Rapid Cellular Regeneration, Spontaneous Regeneration, Tissue Regeneration, Epithelial Cell Regeneration and Regeneration) is the ability to regenerate cells at an increased rate, resulting in physical injuries healing in a matter of seconds or minutes. Uses Typically, blood does not return to its place in the body when an associated wound heals, although it can if the wound is small and the blood has not spread far from it (the only example being when Lyle stapled Claire's hand). She is consistently covered with blood following a serious injury. As demonstrated in Lizards, users are able to regenerate lost body parts that have been removed. Claire experimented with this by cutting off her pinkie toe with a pair of scissors, watching it grow back with much surprise. In Resistance, Claire's arm is blown off by a grenade and she regenerates it. Peter has shown in Four Months Ago... that Rapid Cell Regeneration can reverse memory damage caused by Mental Manipulation. However, unlike most instances, this type of use requires active concentration. Rapid Cell Regeneration can also heal nervous system damage. Arthur was completely paralyzed and breathing through a tube having suffered permanent damage to his nervous system after Angela poisoned him. He absorbed Adam's Rapid Cell Regeneration, killing Adam, but healing all of the damage done to Arthur by the poison, reversing his paralysis. Rapid Cell Regeneration cancels out the effects of alcohol, as Claire briefly mentioned that her liver tissue is rapidly regenerating in Into Asylum. Users can expel small objects (such as a bullet) lodged in her body as long as they are not disrupting their brain functions. Adam Monroe lived for centuries without aging. Angela confirms that this is an effect of his Rapid Cell Regeneration in Cautionary Tales. She tells Matt that after a certain amount of regeneration, the body simply stops aging. After Arthur Petrelli removed this ability from him, Adam aged rapidly, crumbling to dust within a few seconds, demonstrating that without his power continually repairing age-related damage, he would quickly die. U sers can extend their Rapid Cell Regeneration by injecting them with their blood. This is only temporary. Adam injected a small amount of his blood into Nathan's intravenous drip, causing Nathan to immediately start to heal from his radiation burns in Four Months Ago.... Adam did not show any worry about the possible adverse effects of mixing blood types. In Out of Time, Bob suggests that Claire's blood could be used to make a cure for the Shanti Virus. In Cautionary Tales, Noah is resurrected using Claire's blood after being shot by Mohinder. Mohinder was able to combine Claire's blood with the antibodies from his own to make a cure for the fortified Shanti Virus that Niki contracted. The blood combination not only healed Maya of her gunshot wound, but also cured Sylar of the virus in Powerless. Adam's blood cured Diane of tuberculosis in The Ten Brides of Takezo Kensei. Weaknesses Rapid Cell Regeneration doesn't move displaced parts of the body back into the correct location. After filming the videotape in Genesis, Claire had to manually re-insert her displaced ribs before the flesh on her ribcage would heal, and Peter had to manually rotate his broken limbs to the correct orientation before it would heal in Homecoming. However, Adam Monroe was able to completely heal from a massive explosion at Whitebeard's camp. Though not able to heal immediately after experiencing the explosion, as evidenced by his charred body in the ruins of the tents in Out of Time. In a similar circumstance Claire survived radioactive explosion twice healing immediately from severe burns after in both instances in the actual timeline as well as in the exposed future. Users still feel their injuries, Claire cried out from having a staple in her hand and winced in pain at other times, but the pain does not incapacitate her in the way it would an ordinary person. According to Claire in Kindred, the pain she feels from injuries diminishes very rapidly. However, since having her brain examined by Sylar in The Second Coming, Claire no longer feels pain of any kind, although when demonstrating Rapid Cell Regeneration to Gretchen, she pretended she did for a second. Rapid Cell Regeneration can be absorbed by Ability Absorption. While Rapid Cell Regenerations protects an individual from infections and other pathogens, it works independently from the user's immune system. When Claire was shot while her Rapid Cell Regeneration wasn't working, her immune system was too weak to fight off infections, leading to a system wide critical condition, killing her. However, when her Rapid Cell Regeneration started working again, she came back to life in The Eclipse, Part 2. Rapid Cell Regeneration does not work correctly if a foreign object obstructs the wound. This is especially true of foreign objects lodged in a particular spot in the brain. According to Sylar, this spot is microscopic, requiring one to either be a good shot or have intimate knowledge of where it's located. He also claimed that this spot could be moved, apparently doing so to avoid death to Danko by knife, when hit where the spot should have been in'' I Am Sylar. According to Adam, that if the user is decapitated or the brain is severally damaged, the ability to heal is canceled out, leaving the user permanently dead. When his Rapid Cell Regeneration was absorbed by Arthur, Adam died due to aging rapidly. If Rapid Cell Regenertion is surpressed by Mental Manipulation, users are vulnerable to being shot to death. In the Exposed Timeline, when Claire shoots Peter with the Haitian using his Mental Manipulation, he is unable to regenerate from gunshot wounds and dies. Users are not immune to being frozen, as shown in Brother's Keeper. However, should any of their limbs shatter, they will regenerate as normal. According to Noah, the regenerative properties of a blood transfusion from someone with Rapid Cell Regeneration would not heal tumors. Because they are living tissue, the blood would cause them to grow larger. '''jgfdhgf' Notable Rapid Cell Regenerators *Adam Monroe (lost, deceased) *Arthur Petrelli (absorbed, deceased) *Claire Bennet (lost, deceased) **Claire Bennet (Explosion Timeline) **Claire Bennet (Exposed Timeline) *Dan *Peter Petrelli (absorbed, lost) **Peter Petrelli (Explosion Timeline) (absorbed) **Peter Petrelli (Exposed Timeline) (absorbed) *Sylar (absorbed) **Sylar (Explosion Timeline) (absorbed) **Gabriel Gray (Exposed Timeline) (absorbed) *Tommy Clark (absorbed, lost) *Journal male 1 (possibly) 'Temporary Use Via Blood Transfusion' *Diane (deceased) *Nathan Petrelli (deceased) *Maya Herrera *Noah Bennet (deceased) Category:Abilities